Custom Robo: Grand Championship
by paladin978
Summary: It was time for the Grand Championship. Everyone from around the world was coming to the city to enter or watch, but was anything else going on? It is rated T for future parts of the story.


**Custom Robo: Grand Championship**

(Here are a few notes here. Roy and ?b use parts that are not from the game. ?1?2, and ?b means anonymous 1 for ?1, anonymous 2 for ?2, and anonymous boss for ?b. Their true identities will be revealed in the story of course. If I use the word autonomous robo it will be call A.R. unless it doesn't really make sense because of an apostrophe. Only if a character is talking about the A.R. it would be called an autonomous robo.)

Ch. 1 Rise of Evil

Roy was standing in line with his fellow bounty hunters from Steel Hearts. They were Sophia and Kyle.

Everyone was eager with the Grand Championship 1 week away, so everyone was practicing.

After Roy, Kyle, and Sophia had registered they hit the training gym. There they did a training exercise with a 2 on 1 battle with computers.

Time flew by while they were practicing and it was 11:45 pm. They all said bye and went home.

"Only 7 days until the tournament. Hope we are all ready." Roy said when he was in bed. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

"Sir now that us three have signed up should we go to the lab and steal the new invention they have created." ?1 said.

"Yes you 2 are my strongest minions and you both should be able to steal it together. The others are trying to locate Chaos. Go now you 2." ?b said.

"Yes master." ?1 and ?2 then they left.

* * *

Ring Ring went Roy's phone at 12:30 am.

"Hey it is Roy." Roy said.

"It's Kyle major case at the lab get going no questions they sent 18 police squad members and were all defeated by two men." Kyle said and hung up.

Kyle, Sophia and Roy all ran as fast as they could to the lab and all arrived at the same time. 2 men were standing there in front of all the soldiers.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked.

"I am Seth." ?1 said.

"I am Lyon." ?2 said.

"Did you do this to the police squad?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Seth replied.

"Get ready to pay." Kyle said.

"Sorry we don't want to waste time fighting worthless commanders but here face this." Lyon said.

A robo without a commander came up.

"What is that?" Kyle asked.

"It is an autonomous robo." Sophia said.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"It is a robo without a commander." Sophia said.

"How do you know about it?" Lyon asked.

"A lot of commanders know the definition of autonomous robo but what is that thing?" Sophia asked.

"It's top secret." Seth said.

"Let's see how you can do against it." Lyon said.

"Fine." Kyle said.

Then he dove into his robo and the fight started. Kyle was using the shotgun, standard k bomb, spider pod, and formula legs with his robo, Javelin.

* * *

The fight started. The Javelin and A.R. came out of their cubes instantly.

Kyle vanished and reappeared behind the A.R and fired his shotgun. The A.R. wasn't fazed. Then the Javelin vanished and when it reappeared it fired his standard k bomb. The A.R. charged right through it and fired its bomb which hit the Javelin. The Javelin shook it off and vanished.

Kyle thought and realized his usual tricks won't work so it was time for the advanced ones. The Javelin reappeared away from the A.R. Then it ran up to the A.R. and then jumped over and fired its pods which landed right on the A.R. Then it fired its standard k bomb at the A.R. The A.R. kept on coming towards the Javelin. The Javelin now ran up to it and put its gun to the autonomous robo's gun and was about to fire to break it, but the A.R. was to fast and fired its gun first and broke the Javelin's gun. Then the A.R. hit the Javelin with a charge and when the Javelin hit the ground the A.R. kept on firing its gun rapidly without stop at the Javelin until it dove out.

* * *

When Kyle dove out, he was paralyzed.

"Kyle! Are you alright?" Roy asked.

"He stayed in the longest against this robo and suffered the least damage to his body." Lyon said.

"Yes that is true. He is only paralyzed. People usually die." Seth said.

"How does that thing have so much power?" Sophia asked.

"You call that power? That is just a copy we tried to make of the real version. It only scratches the surface of the amount of power the original has." Lyon said.

"What is the original?" Roy asked.

"I've already said too much." Lyon said.

"We'll destroy you now." Seth said.

"Well then let's go." Roy said.

Roy and the A.R. performed a dive.

* * *

They broke out. Roy was using the new parts, the Ray N64 body, the Storm gun, the Glacier bomb, the Hawk pod, and the Thruster legs.

Ray N64 fired his glacier bomb. It hit the A.R. and it flew back a bit. A.R. reacted by firing his gun and bomb straight at Ray N64. Ray N64 dodged the gun but got hit by the bomb. The Ray N64 shook of the blast off from the bomb. Then it fired the storm gun and ran up while the smoke from the explosion was covering the A.R. and fired his glacier bomb in there which hit the A.R.

Then when the smoked cleared the A.R. was coming straight for the Ray N64 and hit the Ray N64 with a charge. Then the A.R. came up to the Ray N64 and fired its pods, its bomb, and its gun which all hit the Ray N64 dead on. The Ray N64 rolled out of the way before the A.R. could fire its gun again. Then the Ray N64 moved away from the A.R. The A.R. then launched its pods. Then Ray N64 figured out an idea. He just had to wait until the A.R. fired its pod. The Ray N64 stalled by firing its gun rapidly. Then the A.R. had no other option and fired its pods. The Ray N64 saw the A.R. fired it and fired its own pod. Then right after the Ray N64 fired its pod it fired its gun and bomb rapidly and waited for the explosion. When it happened the A.R. had suffered a lot of damage because of the power from its own pod the Ray N64's pod, the Ray N64's bomb, and the Ray N64's gun. Then the Ray N64 kept on firing its gun and bomb as rapidly and fast as it could. Eventually the A.R. dove out and then the Ray N64 did too.

* * *

The A.R. then got overloaded when the dove out and blew up.

"So you beat it. You have talent boy." Seth said.

"We've got what we came for let's go Seth." Lyon said.

Then Seth and Lyon left when a shuttle arrived.

"Get back here." Roy said.

"Roy we have to get Kyle to a hospital now." Sophia said.

"I know let's go." Roy said.

They got to the hospital as fast as they could.

* * *

"Something must have been amazingly powerful to do this to someone. He will be fine though with some treatment." The Doctor said.

"Thank god." Roy said.

They then went back to Steel Hearts and the police squad was there.

"Hi, I am Lyn and this is Peter." Lyn said.

"We are with the police squad you bottom feeders." Peter said.

"Could you stop calling us bottom feeders?" Roy said.

"Yeah Peter, stop calling them bottom feeders." Lyn said.

"Alright." Peter said.

"Could you come with us to the police HQ for some information on what happened to Kyle? You too Eric if that's alright?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah of course we could. Right Sophia, Roy?" Eric asked.

"Sure we could." Sophia and Roy said.

* * *

Over at the HQ where Seth and Lyon work they talked to their boss.

"We got what we needed, but we found a powerful commander that was able to destroy the Artificial Chaos and some companions of his." Seth said.

"I see. He must be good then." ?b said.

"Yes that is true, but now we have found 1 commander to look out for and 2 others probably." Lyon said.

"Yes that is true. One other had also fought against it. He had done pretty well against it, but we didn't see the girl fight." Seth said.

"Go find them and face them. Don't go easy on them. When you crush them report their power level." ?B said.

"We might not need to. Look at this paper of entries in the Grand Championship." Lyon said.

"There they are on here. They are on the opposite side, and with their power level they should probably make it to the finals with us. We won't lose to anyone and face them." Seth said.

"Hmm, that should do. Then we can see their true power." ?B said.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter no flaming please. 


End file.
